


Patching

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: What Remains [7]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, British Actor RPF, The Walking Dead (TV), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: After the zombie apocalypse, survivors roam the UK, trying to find their families, other survivors they can trust and somewhere safe where they can actually allow hope for a future to flourish. In this chapter, during a rare lull, Luke patches Alex's jeans before getting distracted.Luke moans into Alex's mouth, kissing him back every bit as desperately. "What about your leg?" he blurts out when they break for breath.





	Patching

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the [RPG Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read), this is NOT backstory for any of our pups in the game. Also, we apologize in advance for any discrepancies regarding weapons and UK geography and slang/terminology. We did our best but I'm sure we've mucked up something.

It's hours before Alex is finally able to steal away to the downstairs bedroom he shares with Luke. Taking off his jeans so that Luke can patch the gigantic rip in the thigh seems like a great excuse simply to get naked in front of his lover. The reality of doing so, however, is more challenging than Alex had anticipated. Sitting down on the bed, he winces as he leans over to untie his boots. 

"I can get those for you," Luke offers, slipping into the room with the sewing kit he's borrowed from Keira in hand, the door closed firmly behind him.

"No, no," Alex protests, waving him off. "I can do it, I don't need..." He winces, the combination of tight denim and healing wound making it too difficult to bend the way he needs to. Blowing out a breath of aggravation, he leans back on his elbows and confesses quietly, "Yes, I need help."

"Everyone already claimed their clothes so I grabbed the last pair of jeans," Luke says, crouching down to unlace Alex's boots and slip them from his feet. "I can use them to patch yours until we can find you new ones."

Alex watches him, a crooked smile on his face. "You sewed your own costumes?"

"Early on," Luke says. "My last few productions had wardrobe departments but it's like riding a bike."

Getting to his feet once more, Alex peels his jeans down with agonizing care. "What kind of parts did you love best to play?"

Luke helps again, taking over once Alex has cleared his injury. "That's a hard one," he says. "I like playing different roles. I didn't want to be playing the same person over and over, so I've played leading men, and villains, and everything in between."

"Villains, really?" Alex grins at the thought and sits down against the headboard. "I can't quite see it. Did every one of your bad guys secretly have a heart of gold?"

"Not all of them," Luke says, taking a seat on the bed with the jeans on his lap. "I can be a badass when I want to be."

"An evil badass." Alex smiles, watching the graceful movements of Luke's hands as he starts mending. "The badass part... That, I already knew. You were very fierce that night we first met. It's hard to believe that wasn't even a full week ago."

Luke sits back, pausing in his work. "That blows my mind," he says softly. He smiles at Alex. "Do we get to celebrate our one-week anniversary?"

Alex laughs, his head tipping back against the wall. "What should we do?" he asks. "A romantic dinner under the stars?"

"More stew?" Luke suggests, making a face then shakes his head at himself. "We're getting spoiled. A few days without and we'd be so grateful for _any_ food and here I am complaining."

"That's the truth. Also, I think I'll nix that 'under the stars' idea," Alex frowns. "How about a romantic dinner by candlelight, and I'll try to find you something special for after the stew?"

Luke smiles at Alex. "You know I was only joking, right?"

Grinning back, Alex shrugs a little. "Just so long as you know I'm not joking."

Luke stares at Alex for a moment longer, thinking he's got to be crazy not to grab every ounce of happiness in this fucked up world. "Okay. Yes, please. I'd like that. Something just the two of us." Especially before they move on.

"God, you are so fucking beautiful," Alex muses, studying the faint laugh lines around his lover's eyes. Vowing to make them deeper. He nods towards the pile of denim in Luke's lap. "Come on now, work your magic. Before it starts to hurt my feelings that I'm sitting here without pants on and you haven't even noticed."

"Oh, I've noticed," Luke informs him with a playful leer, returning to sewing the match on nice and firm. "I've just been behaving myself."

"Under other circumstances, I'd let you know exactly what I think of your behavior." Alex blows out a breath. "Except, I really do need those."

Luke laughs. He double-stitches the patch, making sure to reinforce things where he ties off the thread. "That should hold until we can find you a new pair," he says, handing them back.

Taking the jeans, Alex makes a show of looking them over, earnestly scrutinizing the repairs. He can't keep it up long, though, and tosses them to the floor in favor of slipping his fingers into Luke's hair and pulling him in for a hungry kiss.

Luke moans into Alex's mouth, kissing him back every bit as desperately. "What about your leg?" he blurts out when they break for breath.

Alex's grin of response is irrepressible and more than a little reckless. "Don't hurt me."

"Lie back," Luke orders, scrambling off the bed to go through his bag for the tube of Vaseline they stole from the warehouse.

 _Fuck, yes_ , Alex thinks, pulling his jumper and t-shirt off over his head. He carefully scoots down the bed and lies back, happy to follow commands just now. Because, _damn_.

Tossing the lube on the bed, Luke strips down too, setting his clothes on the dresser before getting on the bed beside Alex. "I was thinking I'd ride you but do you think there's a better position?"

"Nah, I think that's perfect," Alex murmurs absently. He drinks in the sight of his lover's nude body, reaching out his hand.

Luke shifts still closer so Alex can touch him, but he opens the tube of Vaseline and slicks his fingers, reaching behind to push one and then two inside himself with a soft moan that he doesn't even try to bite back.

"Oh god, Luke." Alex whispers the words like a reverent prayer. Maybe Luke thought he was teasing him the other day when he said how incredibly sexy he finds him. He was definitely not teasing. In this moment Alex is sure there's no hotter sight in the world than Luke fingering himself and letting his pleasure show. "How are you so impossibly perfect?"

Luke's tempted to make a joke, deflect, but he doesn't. He simply works his fingers deeper, opening himself for Alex, his cock jerking in front of him, already wet at its tip.

Alex touches him, wrapping his long fingers around his lover's prick. Stroking slowly while he preps. Wanting Luke strung just as tight with desire as he is.

"Oh, god," Luke moans softly, aware of the rest of their group just down the hall. He pulls his fingers free and wipes them on the bed - they're leaving soon anyways - and moves to straddle Alex, very very carefully.

"Yes," Alex whispers, laying his hands on Luke's hips. He doesn't try to help, figuring that would be kind of contrary to the whole point, but does his best to just relax back and let his lover take him in as he wants.

Reaching behind, Luke takes Alex in hand, lining the head up with his already slicked hole and starting to ease down, his cock jerking sharply as he's penetrated.

With a groan Alex savors every second. "You feel so good," he whispers, trailing his fingers up and down the cleft of Luke's ass.

"So do you," Luke breathes, chuckling softly, biting at his lower lip as he takes Alex all the way in.

"Ah, _Kristus_ ," Alex whispers, shutting his eyes to focus better on sensation. But of course then he has to open them right back up again to watch his lover, to drink in the gorgeous intensity on his face.

"You're so big," Luke moans, lifting himself up again, right to the tip, and then dropping down, reaching behind to spread his cheeks and intensify the stretch. "Fuck..."

"You're so..." Alex can't even finish that statement. He cups Luke's ass cheeks in his hands, fingertips digging into the smooth flesh. But in a moment he forgets himself and lifts his hips to thrust upward – vicious pain streaks through his injured thigh. " _Fuck!_ " he cries out, and tries to wriggle into a less agonizing position. "Damn it, sorry, I–" He gasps.

Luke stills instantly, his eyes wide. "Should I stop?"

"No, no...!" Alex clutches at Luke as if the man might disappear instantaneously. "No. Please," he gasps, and tugs Luke's hair, pulling him down for a kiss. "Don't ever stop. I'd rather die," he says, his eyes dancing.

Luke laughs, kissing Alex soundly. "Don't say that," he whispers, rocking gently, his muscles clenching around his lover's cock.

Alex laughs as well, and wraps his arms around his lover. It works with the slow pace, locking them in an embrace, Luke's body moving slowly on his.

"Oh, god," Luke moans, dropping his head to Alex's shoulder for a moment. "You feel so good."

It seems almost a miracle, being here in this moment. After all the death, the devastation. The desolation. Alex orders himself to pay attention, to imprint every instant on his brain. To set blissful memories against future horrors. He's shocked to realize that his cheeks are wet with tears, but there's no way he's going to let go of his lover just to wipe them away.

Luke rides Alex slowly, almost painfully so, his cock trapped between them, smearing precome over both their skin. He moans, biting the sound back so hard he cuts through his lip, the taste of copper filling his mouth as he struggles to hold back from coming just yet.

Alex threads his fingers through his lover's thick hair and lifts his head to suck on Luke's cut lip. The sensuality overwhelms him and he grabs Luke's hips, pumping his seed deep inside him.

That hot rush ends Luke. Shoves him right over the edge, his cock pulsing between them, hot and thick, his moans poured into Alex's mouth.

His heartbeat thunders in his chest, and Alex's breaths are still choppy and harsh. Now is the time when he's supposed to take care of his partner: toss the rubber, clean up, protect them both. It's blissful to simply ignore all of that and instead just hold onto his lover, both of them slick and messy and close.


End file.
